1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image analysis system, a process device for the 3D image analysis system, and a method thereof. More particularly, the 3D image analysis system, the process device for the 3D image analysis system, and the method thereof of the present invention determine edge information of a 3D image a scan line edge detection method and a plane division method.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Owing to rapid development and evolvement of science and technology, people are relying more and more on electronic products to acquire desired information. For example, nowadays, people often rely on a mobile guiding device to guide the traveling direction when they are driving a vehicle. Such the mobile guiding device is usually equipped with a screen to display models of buildings and roads in the environment around the vehicle.
To make the models of buildings and roads more consistent with the real environment, the three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction technology has been developed. A conventional 3D reconstruction technology uses a device to scan and capture a scene, and then employs the geometrical principal of the device to construct a preliminary 3D image model. Typically, the 3D image model comprises 3D data of the scene, i.e., a piece of horizontal axis data, a piece of vertical axis data and a piece of depth axis data. Hence, after construction of the 3D image model, edges of the 3D image model are simulated through a quadratic curve approximation method or by calculating orthogonal vectors according to the horizontal axis data, the vertical axis data and the depth axis data. However, because a lot of noises tend to present in the edge information retrieved by these methods, it could not accurately present edges of the scene. As a consequence, it is impossible to display the models of buildings and roads completely on the screen by use of the conventional 3D model reconstruction technology.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to provide a solution that can remove undesired noises from the edge information and obtain accurate edge positions to completely reconstruct a 3D image model.